


The Person You Are

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author feels terrible, expresses it through fictional characters' relationship. They hope the result is entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Person You Are

“I’m… not exactly what you wanted, am I?”

The sudden question nearly made the Nohrian Princess drop the book she had been reading.

“W-Wait, what?” Corrin stuttered, closing the hefty tome in her hands and facing her girlfriend, who’d been quietly resting on her lap for the better part of the afternoon. “Rhaj, where is this coming from?”

“Heh…” Rhajat interjected, taking deep breaths and adjusting her head on Corrin’s lap, but still facing away from her girlfriend’s face. “I’ve just been thinking about myself, of late… which you know I loathe to do, and… you could find someone much better than me.”

“I wasn’t aware I was in the market to find someone else?” Corrin questioned the magic-user, placing a shaky hand on Rhajat’s forehead and stroking her silky white hair, dropping the book to the side. “We’ve had our fair share of mishaps before we became what we are now… but I’m happy to be with you.”

“You’re putting it way too lightly…” Rhajat told her, before she began to chew on her nails, as she was prone to do when under stress. “I’m still not a good person… in any way, really.”

Corrin looked up at the branches of the tall tree she had her back against. This had been their favorite spot to relax, ever since the war had ended, and she always felt at peace there. She never expected Rhajat to talk about herself like this, though perhaps she should have.

“I don’t think you realize how much you’ve changed, Rhajat.”

The phrase, or rather, the tone of voice with which it was said roused the Diviner from her position, and made her face her girlfriend. “I… don’t follow.”

Corrin placed her hands on Rhajat’s cheeks, and moved in for a kiss.

“I like you the way you are, make no mistake,” Corrin told the other woman, with a smile. “You didn’t have to change as you did so that I could like you. I always liked you… maybe because I saw something in you that I loved, even before you did.”

“You must mean you saw past my layers of self-loathing, pessimism and obsessive tendencies?” She chuckled in spite of herself.

“No, Rhaj… those are all still part of who you are, and they don’t make you a bad person at all! I just mean that I see many things about you that I like,” Corrin said.

Rhajat opened her mouth, ready to protest, though Corrin distracted her from it.

Grabbing both of her girlfriend’s hands, Corrin faced her eye-to-eye and spoke. “The Rhajat I fell for is amazingly loyal to those she loves, tenacious as a Tenma, and kind, despite pretending not to be. It may take some perseverance to get to know you better, but I’m very proud to be with you, for the person you are.”

At this point, Rhajat’s face was red as a tomato, and her hands trembled, even within the strong grasp of Corrin’s hands. “Why must you always know just what to say? I really don’t live up to the task of being your destined person…”

“I don’t always know what to say…” Corrin told her, pulling the other woman closer for a hug. “I’ve been conflicted about my choices in the past, and I suppose it made me trust my feelings more strongly, so that I could make decisions with conviction.”

“And what do you feel?” Rhajat asked, resting her head on Corrin’s shoulder.

“I feel content to be with you, as I’ve already told you. You’ve made me happy, and I’m glad we met and got closer to one another,” Corrin smiled, laying her feelings bare.

“I… don’t understand it myself but… I trust you,” Rhajat exhaled, as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

“I certainly didn’t expect you to feel this way… but I’ll reaffirm the promise I made to you, so you will feel safer,” Corrin said, kissing Rhajat’s head. “I want to stay by your side, forever.”

Rhajat burst into a fit of giggles, still wrapped tight in Corrin’s embrace, drastically changing her attitude, though Corrin could understand how she felt.

“You’re not alone, Rhajat, and I’ll make sure you never feel unloved.”

The diviner’s hands entwined with the princess’ and she spoke, far removed from her usual tone of voice. “Thank you;” before silence took over and their relaxation resumed, now with a newfound sense of tranquility.


End file.
